Circus of Horror
by FoxLord7
Summary: "Welcome one and all! Boys and girls! Welcome, to the Circus!" This is the tale of the Circus of Horror. A group of friends were informed about a Circus in town, they were told not to go, but being the teenagers they are, they didn't listen. Karma just might catch up to them... (Set in the same universe as Anthropocalypse)
1. Intro(ish)

**Welcome one and all to the Circus of Secrets!**

 _Don_ _'t listen to them_

 **Welcome one and all to the Circus of Adventure!**

 _They're not who they say they are_

 **Welcome one and all to the Circus of Surprises!**

 _They kidnap people_

 **Welcome one and all to the Circus of Colors!**

 _Don't comply to any of their rules_

 **Welcome one and all to the Circus of Magic!**

 _Keep away from the Baby_

 **Welcome one and all to…**

 _Run_

 **The Circus of Horror**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, this is just the intro to my new story, Circus of Horror. Do not worry, Anthropocalypse will still stay up-to-date, if I feel as though I am not focusing on Anthropocalypse as much as I should, I will stop this story until I have caught up. I'm not going to stop Anthropocalypse, I am not going to forget about Anthropocalypse, this is just another story I would like to write. And if you would like, I will accept a few OC's, IF you want. Tell me so in a review or P.M., anyways, do not worry about Anthropocalypse, I will still be continuing that while also maintaining this one.**

 **~FoxLord7**


	2. We're Gonna Be Late!

**Clyde is Toy Bonnie, Chilly is my OC.**

* * *

Clyde woke up to sunlight shining into his room. He rolled onto his side, rolling the blanket around with him. He tried to get back to sleep but realized what the day was. His eyes widened when he realized the day it was. He rolled back out of bed, his blanket trying to attack him. He managed to maneuver his way out of the bed, but his body met the floor. He groaned as he had fallen flat on his face. He pulled himself together and stood up, taking a deep breath afterwards. He looked out his bedroom window, a layers of snow were covering half of the window. He smirked at the thought of snow, it was not often when they got snow in Rydston. Clyde hated the way they spelled the name, it was pronounced Rid-Stun, but the spelling had to be awkward. He looked around his room, the light shone onto almost everything in it. Posters of all kinds of things, posters of bands, video games, even local events from the years. His desktop computer mocked him, all of his social media's, favorite websites, everything he could binge over was on it. He looked to the clock on his bedside table and realized the time, 6:30 o'clock. School started at 7:30 and it took him around fifteen minutes to get there. He ran to his closet and started looking through clothes, wanting to be able to get his morning routine done in time. For a shirt, he grabbed a dark, cyan blue t-shirt. He also grabbed a white hoodie with roses on it to complement the shirt. He opened the drawers in the bottom of his closet and picked out pants; black jeans with a green snake logo on the left leg. He grabbed a random pair of underwear. He took out white socks as well and put them on the pile of other clothes. He looked around his room one more time to see if he needed anything. He grabbed one last item, his phone. He grabbed his cellphone off of his bedside table and headed out of the room. He opened the oak door to his room and headed through the hallway towards the bathroom. On his way he banged on his sister's room door,

"Chilly! Chilly wake up! It's 6:30!"

He heard something fall on the floor, followed by an ' _oof!'_ quickly after. He ran down the hallway once more and reached the first bathroom, leaving the door to the second open for his sister. He closed the white door behind him and locked it. He set down his clothes on the toilet lid and turned on the shower. He took off his 'pajamas', underwear, grabbed a towel and set it near the shower, and hopped in the shower.

He finished his shower at 6:40 and finished brushing his teeth at 6:43. He had dried himself off, put on all of his new clothes, besides socks, and started heading down the stairs, bringing his socks with him. He almost tripped has he ran down the birch staircase. He heard his sister stumbling on almost everything as she got out of the shower. He swung himself around the banister post and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and looked for something to eat. He noticed a box of poptarts and decided it was fine. He took out one pack, opened it, then plopped the two pastries in the toaster. He pressed down on the toaster handle and the poptarts began cooking.

Clyde finished getting his black boots on when his sister, Chilly, actually fell down the stairs. Only she didn't fall on her face, she fell on her butt. Her foot slipped; she fell on her bottom, and she slid down the staircase, hitting every single wooden stair on the way down.

"Ow! Dammit!" Chilly said, once she reached the bottom.

"Get your ass up and grab a poptart, we're gonna be late," Clyde looked at the oven clock, "It's 6:50!"

Chilly managed to get her grip and got off of the ground and back to her feet. She ran over to the counter and grabbed a poptart, burning her hand a slight bit in the process. She waiting a moment then took a bite. Clyde looked outside the house and noticed one of the cars were gone.

"Mom took the Chevrolet, we're takin' the Buick." Clyde said, grabbing a key chain hanging from the wall.

Chilly ran to get her shoes on, having put her socks on a few moments ago. As she was running, she almost slipped but managed to keep her ground. Clyde started running behind her, heading for the front door. Chilly put on brown uggs; they went well with her blue jeans, white shirt, and dark blue jacket. Clyde opened the front door,

"Hurry up!"

Chilly ran out the door, Clyde shut the door behind her and locked the door. The two of them ran through the blanket of snow and to the Buick. Chilly went into the passenger seat of the car, Clyde climbing into the drivers seat shortly after. Clyde pulled his hood down, then put the keys in the ignition. Her started the car and put on his seat-belt, Chilly doing the same after. Chilly looked at the dash, the time read 6:55. She hoped and prayed they'd get their on time. It usually took them fifteen minutes to get there, but there was usually more traffic on Thursdays.

* * *

 **Circus of Horror is not like Anthropocalypse as the entire story is one plot, Circus of Horror will take many lead ups in the normal life of Clyde and his friends until the Circus of Horror actually makes the Climax. But do not worry, this story will still be jam packed with Drama, Action, and all sorts of things. Just bare with me as the story unravel's. I am worried about this story failing, and if it does, I'll come back to it when I feel better about it. But Anthropocalypse will still continue, and I will continue to write. Thank you for reading this message. I appreciate it a lot. Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **~FoxLord7**


	3. This Town and Its Conspiracies

Clyde and Chilly were five more minutes from the school, it was now 7:05. Clyde took a bite out of his food every few minutes, focusing on getting to school on time. Chilly was texting her friend, who she called Spring, about almost being late. Spring's real name was Michael but as a kid he would always live up to his species, a springy rabbit that jumped all around. She supposed all children jump around but the nickname was special to her.

' _Did you hear about the Circus coming to town this weekend?'_ Spring texted.

Chilly responded, ' _No I haven't. I've never been to a Circus actually. When is it?'_

Clyde slammed on the brakes, the car came to a hard stop, thankfully the seat belts stopped Clyde and Chilly from launching forward. But, Chilly did manage to drop her phone and have it launch forward when she was stopped by the seat belt.

"Dammit…" She picked up her phone, "Phew, no cracks or scratches."

"You're gonna break that phone if you're not careful."

Chilly shrugged it off. She went back to her pink-cased phone and began texting Spring once more.

' _It's between Second and Fifth street in A very evil'_

 _'The fuck is A very evil?'_

 _'Sorry, autocorrect, I meant Averyville'_

 _'That makes more sense… I'm almost at school now, let's continue this conversation face to face'_

 _'See you there'_

Chilly looked out the window and gazed upon the snow that covered the ground. She was fascinated by snow and wanted to know more about it, that's why Science was her favorite class. When she was little, she could blend in with the snow when her fur was still white. But as she got older, her fur started to turn more blue like Clyde's, but she still has some white on her. For example, the most noticeable was her snout was completely white, her tail was white, and the top half of her left ear was white. Everything else was light blue, except for a pink birthmark she had. Her fur was pink over the birthmark, it made the shape of a heart. Chilly loved it, as Clyde had the same birthmark. They both had the birthmark on the back of their necks. And the one thing that was crazier, their last names are Hart. Clyde and Chilly Hart, both with pink heart birth marks, both on the back of their necks. It was a crazy thing to happen, and she never let go of it. Clyde thought it was cool, but didn't like his friends always pointing out his pink fur on the back of his neck, that's why he wore hoodie's, even with it down it blocked the mark.

Finally they arrived at school at 7:10. Chilly hopped out of the car as quickly as possible. Clyde waited in the car for a few more seconds; he took a few deep breaths and readied himself for the day. He took the keys out of the ignition and headed out of the car. His boots crunched softly when he landed in the snow. He closed the car door behind him and locked it with the keys. He headed around the car and towards the school, trying not to slip on the thin layer of ice under the snow. He looked as his sister as she easily went through the snow and into the school. She walked up to her friend Spring, he was talking to him and Chilly's other friend, Lara.

"Hey Spring! Hey Lara!" Chilly greeted them happily.

Spring and Lara jumped backwards as Chilly had scared them.

"Don't do that!" Spring panted.

"I'll see you guys later, I gotta grab my books from my locker." Lara said, walking away afterwards.

"Did I do that?" Chilly asked.

"No, she was about to leave before you scared you. Anyway, you want to finish our conversation now?"

"Yeah, now what's the deal with this circus?"

Chilly watched as she saw Clyde head down the hallway towards his locker, he seemed stressed, but his emotions were all over the place. She looked back and Spring and they continued their conversation.

"They're having a circus in Averyville on Sunday. People are saying it's called something stupid like 'Circus of Terror' or 'Circus of Fright', but I don't believe them. They're also saying things like 'If you go there, you have a chance of being killed'. It's stupid."

"Sounds like a load of bullshit. Why can't people in this town NOT turn everything normal into a conspiracy" Chilly complained.

"It's because of the history." Spring and Chilly began walking to their lockers, "This entire town has been covered head-to-toe by researchers. The conspiracies of this town have dated back to who knows when, it's insane how paranoid people are."

Chilly rolled her eyes, "This town is fucking stupid."

"Watch your language!" A teacher called from an open classroom.

Chilly groaned. Her and Spring made their way to their lockers, which were conveniently close to each other. Spring's locker was only three down from Chilly's. Spring grabbed a Math textbook and an English textbook while Chilly grabbed the same, plus a book that her class was reading.

"What chapter are you on?"

"Twenty-four, Serena just became queen of Riala."

Spring shut his locker, "Spoiler alert much."

"You finished the book already."

"Says you."

Chilly shut her locker as well and followed behind Spring, shoving him playfully as they headed for their first class, English.

Clyde shut his blue locker behind him and headed for Math class. He hated the fact that he had to start the day with Math, but that's how he was scheduled. While walking through the corridor, he wasn't paying attention, and he ran into another student, both of them dropping their books. He had ran into a pony girl, a girl he had never seen before.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." Clyde apologized, helping the girl pick up her books.

"It's okay, accidents happen." She said in a sweet voice.

Clyde helped her pick up all of her books, he picked up his own afterwards. While helping her, he noticed a book he had read before.

"You read the 'King of The Empire' series?" He asked.

The girl tried to hide the book, "Oh-uh," she stuttered awkwardly, "The school requires me to read it."

"That's the third book, they school only makes you read the first and second." Clyde caught her lie.

The girl blushed, both embarrassed by getting caught in a lie, but she liked the fact that he knew the book series as well.

"You caught me." The girl sighed, "I have to get to my class now, maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you then." The girl began walking away, "Wait! I never got your name."

"Audrey."

* * *

 **Ayyyyyyyyy I published the next chapter! Life wanted to kill this story apparently. I published the second chapter; I got sick, got flooded with homework, got sick again, then had to leave for the weekend. But guess what, I came back with another chapter! GET REKT LIFE! I probably shouldn't say that... If I'm dead in the next few days, this is why. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I know a certain fan of Anthropocalypse will... ;)**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**


	4. Shane

Chilly and Spring entered their English class, seeing the usual sixteen other people in the room. Chilly sat down in her front-row seat, Spring sitting down in the row behind her. She pulled out her book, turned to the bookmarked page, and began to read. Spring placed his English book on the desk and put his Math book underneath his chair. He looked in front of him and saw that Chilly had just plopped her books on her desk, only caring about the book she was currently reading. Spring then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his left to see his other friend, Effie.

"What do you want, Effie?" Spring asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to say 'hey'."

Spring scoffed, "Yeah right, what do you _really_ want?"

Effie crossed his arms, "I'm going to a party on Saturday, I wanted to know if you were coming too."

Spring bit his lip and thought. Effie uncrossed his arms and sat up straight, followed by Spring as the teacher began to talk.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you are having a good day so far. The snow is really piling up outside! Thankfully we were all able to make it to class today."

An _ugh_ roamed through the classroom.

"Now I know most of you aren't glad you got to come to school today, but the weather is the weather. Now if you could please turn your books to page 207, that would be great."

Everyone in the classroom turned to page 207, except for one… Chilly. She hadn't heard a word the teacher had said, she was too indulged with her book to notice. The teacher walked up to Chilly and clamped the book shut,

"Page 207, Ms. Hart."

Chilly was in shock that the teacher had shut her book so abruptly, but she turned to her designated page, letting out a growl. She slid her Math book underneath her chair and opened her English book to page 207.

* * *

Clyde entered his Math class, the room was only half full from it's normal capacity. He assumed people either hadn't shown up yet, or they just didn't go because of the snow. As for the people that had shown up, their faces were either flooded with boredom, anger, or sleepiness. Either way, he took his seat in the back row, placed his Math book on his desk, and leaned back. He would usually flip his hood up over his head, but this time he kept it down. He glanced over at the door and saw more people enter. A male lion, a female human, and a male fox. He recognized one of the students, the Vixen fox, his name was Shane. He had a snobby name to go along with his snobby attire and snobby personality. His father owned the school, which gave him a head start, free pass, and any other kind of freebie when he did something incorrectly. The only other friends he had were other rich or snobbish kids like him.

"You're going to the party, right Shane?" He overheard the lion ask.

"I'm throwing the party, Bryce. Now keep it down, we don't want any peasants to hear us." He chortled.

Clyde growled. Just as described, Shane was a rich asshole. If they weren't in class, Clyde would've done something about Shane's words, but he _was_ in class. He eyed Shane as he sat down in the middle row, close enough for Clyde to hear him, but not close enough to touch.

"I heard there's going to be a circus in town on Sunday." He overheard Shane once more, "I'm thinking about moving the party from Saturday to Sunday, just to crush the circus' amount of customers."

"That's certainly a _you_ thing to do." Clyde cut in, mocking Shane.

"Mind your own business twat." Shane fought back.

Then a female cut in, "Maybe don't be such an asshole, Shane!"

"You want some of me too, Alexa?"

"CHILDREN!" The teacher broke up, "Stop the fighting and open your books to page 312. Any more from you and there will be a class-suspension."

Everyone shut up at the sound of a class-suspension, not wanting it to happen a second time in the year. The first time was for the same reason, Shane being an asshole to other students, and them fighting back.

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but I need to address some things. First, chapters are going to start having different lengths. I've been making it so with all of my chapters, they need at least 1,000 words. That's a lot of words for one person! So, with every chapter, I'll do as many words as I think the chapter needs. Second, my uploading days are going to change. I have four stories going on currently (I'll address the 4th story later), and writing every day for all of them is exhausting. Some days, just on the off chance, I might not post a chapter. But the next day, there will be. It all depends on how I'm feeling; some days I am feeling creative and ready to write, others I need to sleep and get my groove back. So, if there isn't a chapter one day, just know, it's either because something came up, or I need a break for the day. Third, my fourth story. Along with writing FanFictions, I like to write my own stories. I made an account on FictionPress (by the same account name as this one) and I am writing an original story on there. If you want to go read it, be my guest. But, that's FOUR stories to be writing. I hope you understand, I really love you guys and want to keep entertaining you, but this job is hard as well as fun. So, if there is no chapter, it either means I posted one on FictionPress, I had something come up, or I just need rest.**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **And watch some WWE.**

 **I prefer RAW but Smackdown-LIVE is good.**


	5. Goddammit Clyde

Shane eyed Clyde as he stood up from his seat. He walked over towards the door, bringing his textbook with him. Shane then pushed through the crowd and made his way out of the door, giving Clyde a glance as he pushed himself in front of him. Clyde then shoved himself through the crowd, trying to catch up with Shane. It was easy for Shane to get on Clyde's nerves, Clyde knew too, but his annoyance and anger always got in the way. The blue and green lockers flashed like strobe lights as he ran, creating what seemed like an optical illusion. The fox then stopped in his tracks, causing Clyde to hit his forehead off of the back of Shane's head. It pained Clyde more than it did Shane, as he was expecting the crash.

"Y'need something, Hart?" Shane laughed.

"Bitch…" He muttered, "What the hell is your problem? Why are you always such an asshole?"

Shane chortled, "Because it's easy! I mean, take what just happened as an example. I cut in front of you, gave you a glance, and you went from zero-to-one-hundred."

Clyde winced.

"'You want to do something about it?" Shane mocked, "Meet me behind the abandoned church today. Bring an audience if you feel like. That is…" Shane smirked, "If you're up to it."

Clyde locked eyes with Shane, "Time?"

Shane winced with his smirk, "Four-thirty. Come or don't, you decide."

Clyde turned around and walked off, heading for his next class, not giving Shane a single glance. He took out his Samsung Galaxy S5 phone, opened the Pandora app, and plugged in his earbuds. He was about to put his black earbuds in his ears, then he heard Shane call from the other end of the hall,

"Don't back out pussy!"

Clyde raised his hand in the air and lowered all his fingers, except his middle one. Shane laughed at Clyde's quirkiness. He placed his earbuds in his ears and began listening to his music. He looked through halls as other people talked and walked, it seemed different when all he could hear was music.

* * *

Chilly walked through the halls, her face covered in perkiness. Up from behind her, a female human walked up beside her.

"Hey, you're Chilly Hart, right? Clyde's sister?" She asked.

"Yours truly." Chilly joked.

The female smiled, "I'm Alexa Kaufman. I'm a reporter for the school paper, and I wanted to ask you a few questions about Clyde."

"Why don't you ask Clyde himself?"

She bit her lip, "He doesn't really like talking… Anyway, are you fine if I ask?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

Alexa pulled out a notepad and a pencil from her backpack. She flipped through a few of the pages and made it to a certain page. At the top of the page was labeled, 'Clyde Hart'. She turned to Chilly as they walked down the hallways,

"Okay, so do you have any idea why he doesn't like talking to people?"

"He's an introvert, it's our dad's fault."

Her ears perked up, "Oh? If you don't mind me asking, what's up with your dad?"

Chilly looked at her feet, "He works overseas, so we don't get to see him that often. Having just our mom around, also me, he felt outnumbered by the amount of girls. If our dad was around more, he'd probably be more social and be more ready."

"I'm sorry if I upset you…" Alexa apologized.

"It's alright, it's your job."

Alexa smirked, "Okay, one more question before classes start."

Chilly nodded and listened.

"Do you have any knowledge on Clyde's fight with Shane behind the old church today?"

Chilly's eyes lit up, "HE'S FIGHTING SHANE?"

* * *

The final bell rang. Clyde walked out the main doors, heading towards their Buick. He didn't see Chilly anywhere, in fact, he hadn't seen her all day. His feet trudged through the snow, making a soft crunching sound as he stepped. Being the 'klutz' he called himself, he slipped on the ice underneath the snow. He managed to keep himself from hitting his head, but he still fell on his butt and back.

"Fuck…" He moaned in pain.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Chilly. Her arms were crossed, an angry expression across her face. Clyde reached his hand up for Chilly to help him up, but she didn't take his hand. He stood up manually, brushed the snow off of his jacket, and looked at Chilly. Before Clyde could speak, Chilly cut him off,

"You're fighting Shane? Why? Are you MENTAL? You've got to be kidding me!" She shoved Clyde back to the ground, "ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!"

Clyde tried to stand up, "Why do you care? I can take care of myself!"

"But _Shane_? Out of all the fucking people to choose from, you chose Shane! If you lose, which you will, you're going to be the laughingstock of the year! It's not just going to effect you! It will also effect me! I'd be known as the 'Sister of Shane's beat-down victim'!"

"That's just the _you_ thing to do! You only care because it effects you, you don't give a damn about me!" Clyde shouted.

"Are you kidding me? I have kept you from so many embarrassing moments!" Chilly fought back.

"You mean kept _you_ from from embarrassing moments! When I tried to make friends with people, you pulled me away! Do you know what your excuse was? 'If you become friends with them, we'll both become school losers.' And you're calling ME mental?"

Chilly wanted to fight back, but Clyde stopped her,

"I don't give a shit about what you think! Quit butting into my life!" He growled, "Guess what, I've had to have the EXACT same fight with dad! That's a new level of low!"

Chilly grumbled in shame, "Fine! Fight Shane! But don't come crying to me or mom when you get two black-eyes!"

"FUCK YOU! You're walking home!"

Clyde shoved Chilly into the snow and trotted off. He unlocked the Buick, got into the driver's seat, buckled up, started the car, and drove out of the school. Chilly remained in the snow, dumbstruck by what had just happened. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She shuffled around to see Alexa once more; she held out her hand to pull Chilly up, she took her hand and was pulled up.

"I can't help but feel like this was my fault…"

Chilly brushed the snow off her, "It's not your fault, it's Clyde's."

"Do you need a ride home?"

Chilly raised an eyebrow, "Really? I can always take the bus."

"Why not? You did answer my questions, unlike everyone else. I could even ask you more on the way." Alexa said.

"That'd be great, thanks."

* * *

 **Goddammit Clyde...**


	6. The Fight

Clyde looked through his closet in distress, frantically shoving things out of his way. He dug through and grabbed multiple pieces of clothing and accessories. First he took off his jacket; his shirt got caught inside the hoodie, so when he tugged it off, his shirt went with it. He muttered an expletive but did nothing. Now topless, he shoved himself to the side and grabbed another shirt, this one being purple with the logo of a wall. The shirt represented one if his favorite books, A World Divided - Abide The Dust, to be exact. He maneuvered his way into the long-sleeved shirt and went back to the closet. He then put on a black overlay shirt, still revealing some of his purple shirt. Then he went back to his other clothing. He placed on his hands a set of gloves; they were mainly dark blue, but had black cuffs around the gap where you would input your hand. Next he grabbed a pair of brass knuckles; he tucked them away in his pocket, trying to make it seem as if there was nothing in his pockets. He wasn't planning on using them mainly, just as a last-minute resort if he had to. Then he grabbed a pair of boots; they were black, had a bunch of cross-ties, and an orange, plastic protector at the front. He thought they looked menacing, or at least stylish, but they were what he chose.

* * *

He then ran out of his room, having a pile of clothing lied on the floor, the source from his closet. He made his way to his sister's room; as he was mad at her, she had things he needed… More like _wanted_. Her room was extremely clean, cleaner than his was before he wrecked it. He shoved it aside though and looked for what he wanted. He opened her desk drawer and found a stash of makeup equipment. He grabbed light blue paint, black eyeliner, and red nail-polish. He didn't plan on using it like a girl would, but he did want to use it for aesthetic. He looked in her mirror; around his eyes he applied the black eyeliner, using different shades of black, by using a less amount, to create an indent effect. Then he turned to the side; he rubbed some of the light blue paint on his fingers, and applied it to the back of his neck. He had dyed the pink heart on the back of his neck light blue, seeming as if the fur was never pink. He could slightly see the actual birthmark, but it didn't look like a heart without the pink fur atop of it. Last he had, was the red nail-polish. He took off his gloved from his hands and readied himself for the addition he was going to make.

* * *

He placed all of Chilly's makeup back in the drawer and stood up. He placed the gloves on his hands and looked in the mirror. He held his hands together, placing each of his fingers against on another, except for his thumbs. He placed his right thumb behind the left, as it was atop his right hand. With his hands together, he could see a symbol which he had created. A rose. Pulling away the gloves, it looked like pure nothing but a paint splash. But together, the rose was visible.

* * *

He headed towards the door when he saw his mother out the giant window. He knew she was going to stop him, so there was no point in running out the backdoor. He exited the house and was greeted by his mom,

"Where are you going, Clyde? You're all spiffed up, what for?"

"I'm heading out with some friends, nothing special."

His mom raised an eyebrow, "Why are you wearing Chilly's makeup? 'You heading to one of _those_ places with your friends?"

Clyde scoffed with humor, "I'm not gay mom. It's just for aesthetic, you should know, you were a high-school girl once."

"You're right. Just be back by six, if you want to eat. Remember your curfew."

Clyde had begun to walk away so he spoke louder, "It's not a curfew!"

His mom returned, "Eight-thirty!"

Clyde got into the Buick and started it, having brought the keys when he left the house. He _'forgot'_ to buckle up when he pulled out of the driveway, but he didn't care nonetheless.

* * *

He arrived at the old church; he could see a few people already there, he couldn't tell if they were loitering, waiting for the fight, or both. He stepped out of the car and left the keys inside, having the doors unlocked as he walked away. He trudged through the snow and up the slight hill, walking around the side of the church. People began to walk behind the church at his sight, one person in particular happened to walk up to him,

"You know Alexa Kaufman, right?" The male asked.

"Yes, why?"

"She's my sister. It just so happens, your sister is staying the night at my house with my sister."

Clyde winced as he walked, "And this effects me how?"

"It doesn't at all, I just wanted to acknowledge you. I'll see you at the fight, Hart."

* * *

Clyde saluted a goodbye as he continued to walk. Alexa's brother trotted forward and away from Clyde, walking up to the small crown. It wasn't long until he saw his rival. He stood strongly, talking among his other friends. He had put on aesthetic as well, but not as much as Clyde. As soon as Shane noticed Clyde walking up, he pushed his friends away, and walked up towards Clyde. Shane cracked his knuckles, Clyde cracked his neck, and they both faced each other.

"I thought you were gonna back out, honestly." Shane said.

Clyde rolled his eyes, "Just because I don't talk to people, doesn't mean I'm a pushover."

"You look like a drag-queen."

"And you look like a bitch."

The crowd booed and laughed. Shane growled at Clyde, his quirkiness showing once more, but he pushed it off. He bent his knees and raised his fists, making the small crowd _woo_. Clyde smiled; he wanted to return the message, but what he did instead, was surprising. He turned around and began walking off. The people booed him; two people walked after him, but they stopped. Shane ran up behind him and jumped onto his back. Clyde stood on his feet and held Shane as he choked him. Clyde then purposely fell backwards, plunging Shane into the snow. He stood up as Shane released his grip, allowing the crowd to cheer and boo.

"I said I'd fight, and here I am! Come on Shane! Get the FUCK UP!" Clyde mocked.

His wish was granted when Shane tripped him. He blocked his feet from moving with his left foot, and knocked down his legs with his right foot. Clyde fell on his back, but the snow softened the landing. He stood up quickly to be met by Shane's fist. He knocked him onto his rear and spun, connecting his thigh and leg with Clyde's head.

"I'm up!" He mocked Clyde's words.

Clyde lied on the ground in pain, not wanting to stand up for another blow by Shane. But he was forced; Shane tugged on his arm, raising him off the ground, and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Shane shouted in pain as he lifted him, but he managed to keep him up.

"What should I do?" Shane asked.

The crowd was a mixture of opinions, but then he heard a particular voice and saw a particular person. Up walked a girl, a pony to be exact. She watched Clyde dangled atop Shane's shoulders, she didn't recognize him from what she could see.

"Are you flexible?" She asked.

"I think I can manage." Shane laughed.

Just as she was about to speak, she realized who it was. She noticed that he had regained some stamina, and was able to move. He stared at Audrey as she winked at him. She then looked back up at Shane, trying to convince him she still wanted him to hurt Clyde.

"How about a…" Clyde got off Shane's shoulders, "DISTRACTION, BITCH!"

Clyde dropped to his knees and pulled Shane's head down onto his shoulder. Shane smashed his chin off of Clyde, then he whipped Shane over himself, landing him on his back. Audrey cackled like a hyena, but she was knocked to the ground by a random woman. Clyde walked off once more, then flipped backwards. He went completely backwards and upside down, he kept his hands on the ground like a handstand as he fell, until he landed his knees on what he presumed to be Shane's chest. When he realized his location, he noticed Shane had rolled to the side, out-of-harms-way. He stood up and adjusted his chin, staring Clyde down as he did. Both of them squared-up, raising their fists. Clyde swung at Shane, but his fist was caught by a hand. Shane gave Clyde a left hook, socking him in the side of the head.

"You put up a good fight, but not good enough…"

He jumped onto Clyde as he did before, but instead of from his back, he jumped onto his front. He wrapped his limbs around Clyde's head and waist, hugging him tightly. Clyde tried to do as before, knocking himself down to hurt Shane, but this time was different. When he landed, Shane flipped his legs and launched Clyde over his head. The two stood once more, having multiple bruises and injuries on their bodies. Audrey stood up from the ground and cut in front of Clyde. Shane wouldn't hit a woman, but he knew somebody he would. From up front, a red-haired, dark skin toned, human female stepped in front of Shane.

"Do you want to finish this fight, or do you want Sasha to slaughter Little-Ms.-Fuckhead." Shane asked Clyde.

Clyde breathed heavily as he watched. He straightened out his legs and stood strong. He raised his hands in the air and did the maneuver he practice. His rose symbol mocked Shane. He pushed Sasha out of the way, followed by Clyde moving Audrey. Shane rammed at Clyde, but he moved, causing Shane to miss. Clyde clocked Shane in the jaw, causing a clack to echo. He stopped for a moment, Shane was screaming in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Stop, stop, stop! I think you broke my fucking jaw…!" Shane managed to spit out.

Clyde stopped in his tracks, holding his ground. He watched as people swarmed around Shane, trying to see if he was alright. Clyde walked up to him to check on him, regretting that he smacked him in the jaw. He bent over to check on him; little did he know, Shane was one step ahead of him. He uppercut Clyde; he stood up, grabbed his shirt, and kept him from falling to the ground. He backed up, then ran forward as fast as possible, tackling Clyde to the ground.

"Here we go!" Shane shouted.

He stood up from Clyde's body on the ground, looking away. Shane copied as Clyde did before, flipping over and landing his knees. But he stuck the landing, smashing his knees into Clyde's chest. The crowed wooed at Shane, all except for Audrey. Clyde did nothing, all he could do was lie on the ground in pain.

"Say it! Say the words!" Shane shouted in Clyde's face.

Clyde grunted in hurt, "I quit…"

Shane screamed in victory, "Hell yeah! I win! As always! You really thought you could beat me, well too bad! YA FAGGOT!"

* * *

 **I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! It's been 3 days, and I didn't update. But, I did say I need a break some times, but seriously, sorry. I want to Knoebels (A theme park) today, I got sunburn and I am extremely exhausted. But guess what, I wrote all of this. I'm so sorry, but it's Summer, and I need to spend time with family... And also my kitten Luna.**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **And look up pictures of calico cats on Google, then you can see Luna's "Cousins."**


	7. Natural Selection (of Emotions)

Alexa and Chilly looked at the front door as it opened; Alexa's brother walked in, along with an Anthro, calico cat. Chilly immediately stood up from her and Alexa's pile of papers, locking eyes with Alexa's brother.

"Who won the fight, Jax?"

He placed his jacket on the rack, "Shane pummeled Clyde." Chilly frowned, "If you'll excuse us, we need to finish our project."

Jax walked forward, past the coffee table, followed by the female cat. She turned and waved to Chilly and Alexa, her older age showing along with her height.

"Who's that?" Chilly whispered to Alexa.

"Jaxon's friend from school, Luna."

"That's a name…" Chilly joked.

Alexa flipped her paper, "She's one of Shane's rich friends, but she's somehow not an asshole."

Chilly began writing on her paper once more, "Once again, thanks for letting me stay the night… I really don't want to see Clyde's busted face."

Alexa smiled, "It's no problem, really. I know what it's like to have a ludicrous brother."

A paperback book slammed Alexa in the head, making her fall onto the floor. Chilly just stood in shock, a grin stretched across her face. Alexa sat up and saw Jax in the dining room, a grin across his face as well.

"Don't throw books!"

"Don't call me ludicrous!"

Alexa grabbed the book from off of the ground and threw it back at Jax. She missed, but did manage to hit the refrigerator.

"You just said 'don't throw books'!"

" _You_ can't throw books!" Alexa shouted from the other room.

Jax crossed his arms, "How is that fair?"

"'Cause girls can't throw!"

Jax scoffed, "I'll say, you hit the fucking fridge!"

Alexa rolled her eyes and went back to her papers. Chilly had already gone back to work, just listening to the 'sibling bickering.' Jax walked into the kitchen to see Luna half way to the ceiling. She had maneuvered her body in random ways of contortion; her left leg was pushing against a cabinet, her right leg sitting on the window-sill, and her hands grabbing onto a large wardrobe.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jax asked.

"I wanted food."

Luna pushed herself onto the wardrobe and sat on top. She grabbed a jar that was sitting on top and grabbed two cookies, tossing one to Jax as she ate hers. Jax caught the chocolate chip cookie and took a bite, laughing at Luna.

"You are something else, woman…"

* * *

Clyde pulled into the snow covered driveway of his house, seeing his mom inside from the window. He knew she was going to scold him about his injuries, but what was he gonna do? He parked the car, took out the keys, and exited. He walked up to the house, locking the car behind him. He opened the door and entered the house; he took off his boots, jacket, and walked towards the stairs.

"How was hanging out with your friends?" His mom called from the kitchen.

He forgot that he had lied to her, "It was fun! Do you have any idea where Chilly is?"

"She's staying the night at a friend's house."

Clyde remembered what Alexa's brother had said earlier at the fight once his mom spoke. He wasn't as worried as he was before now, but he still needed to avoid his mom. He started up the stairs again, but his mom stopped him once more.

"Can you do me a favor?" She called.

Clyde sighed, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Go to the basement and switch over the laundry? I've got so much to do already, it would be nice if you could help."

"Give me a minute to wash off my make-" Clyde caught his words, "Aesthetic, then I'll do it."

"Sounds good."

He continued up the stairs quickly. He immediately turned and entered the bathroom, turning on the sink. He began rubbing of the makeup from his face, scrubbing as hard as he could to get it off.

* * *

When he finished with his makeup, he rushed to his room. His mother heard his feet stomp across the wooden floor as he ran, and she was still downstairs! He shut his door behind him, not a slam, but quite hard. He growled at himself, the growl turning to a roar. He smashed his mattress with his fists in anger.

"Clyde? Are you alright?" His mom called from downstairs.

Clyde puffed, "Yeah, I'm good! I'm just fucking angry!"

"Watch your language!"

"Sorry…!"

He stood up from his knees and growled once more. He took off his gloves, and rustled his hair. His animosity began to rise again, but he tried to stop it.

"Mom?" He called.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I feel like I'm gonna die… Can I do the laundry tomorrow? Please?"

His mom didn't respond at first. Clyde waited for a few moments, then he heard her walking up the stairs. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed them, grumbling in annoyance and regret. She stood outside his door but didn't open it,

"Do you have your clothes on?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Clyde responded.

She twisted the handle and entered his room. Clyde knew she was going to see his injuries, but he was too tired to care.

"Let me see your injuries." She said simply.

Clyde was confused, "You're not angry?"

She scoffed, "Angry doesn't even begin to cover it. But, there's no reason to lose my cool."

"How did you find out?" He asked as she began inspecting his head for injuries.

"Chilly's sleeping over somewhere, I needed to know why."

"Backstabber…" Clyde muttered.

She snapped her head, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

* * *

His mom began shutting the door, "Tomorrow, you're doing the laundry. _Then_ I'll start handing out your punishments."

"Fair enough."

The door shut and the room filled with darkness. He turned on his bedside lamp for a moment. He already had his shirt off from his mom checking him; he unbuckled and unzipped his jeans, then slid off his pants. He then took off his underwear and tossed the clothing into a pile of other dirty clothes. He turned off the lamp and lied in his bed. He kept the covers pushed towards the end of the bed as he lied nude, shutting his eyes to rest from his night. It wasn't long until he fell asleep.

* * *

 **The KING has reclaimed his throne! I'm back! Man, that break REALLY got me going again. I am feeling SO MUCH better, and I love ya'll for being so supportive. You let me take a break, and I loved every minute of it. But it's good to be back... YES! Also; you are correct, that is my kitten Luna in Anthro form, but she isn't a kitten in this story ;)... Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water...**

 **I'M FUCKING BACK!**


	8. I'm A Liar

**I'm a fucking liar...**

 **I came back with a chapter super confident, but then things came up. I don't want to go into too much detail on the situations, but I'll give you the just of it. Family: I've been hanging out with family, watching TV, playing games, and outright just hanging out. We've also been going out, as it is Summer, but it's been taking hours out of my days. Friends: I just got reunited with a friend, and I have missed talking to them, so I need to talk and spend time with them too. Sleep: I'm a teenager, and I need to sleep. My dad hoisted me up on his shoulders and brought me to my bed, as I was lying on the couch, refusing to wake up. Time: I lose track of time so easily, I just don't know when I can write, and when I can't.**

 **It has been 6 days, and I messed up severely. I don't expect you to forgive me, and I don't expect to get a warm welcome. What I do expect, is for me to fix myself. I love writing so much, it's a part of my life! I know I am using a lot of excused, but I really am having trouble. My schedule is messed up, so I might only post once a week, twice a week, and gradually get better. But I can't reassure you what so ever.**

 **I am so angry at myself, I am disappointed in myself... I let ya'll down, and I know that. I'm so sorry, but it's my life we're talking about. I use this excuse all the time, but it's true. It's damn true. I'll try to write another chapter, and try to start writing again, but know that it might only be once or twice a week.**

 **I am sorry...**


End file.
